Kisses Can Kill
by Scarlette.J.Black
Summary: One lovely day, Kakashi decides to take his team on a day of relaxing, alot of things happen on this day and end up with a retraining order, a new team, and a Death. Rewritten, Sakura not sad death fic, Sakura/Kakashi Naruto/Sasuke please R


Hey ya'll, I was bored when I wrote this, so don't blame me if it sucks

_Hey ya'll, I was bored when I wrote this, so don't blame me if it sucks. Blame uhh the milk yeah blame the milk. Anyway Its a Sakura Kakashi love fic don't flame about the pairing if you do well I have people do stuff to you. _

**BINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG **

'Ah stupid alarm clock' I thought, I looked over at the clock to find I set it for 5 'O' clock 'Why did I set it so early?' as I pondered this thought I got out of bed and started to make breakfast. I made myself eggs, bacon and some toast. After I had finished eating I got cleaned up, and headed out. I finally remembered why I set my alarm for that early, my Sensei wanted us at the bridge by six. And of course was he going to be there? NO, were talking Kakashi, Hatake here. As usual he was 3 hours late, I swear its so fucking annoying.

We met at our usual spot but this time when our Sensei showed up, he was not in his uniform, but in like clothes you would wear when your relaxing. It was creepy yet nice...Kakashi-Sensei was wearing a black shirt that was snug to the body on him and his pants were just a pair of loose fitting ones.

"Today we are going to a meadow just to relax" Kakashi said

"Why can't we just go home and have the day off that way?" Sasuke asked

"Because I want you to enjoy this and learn how to relax" Kakashi replied

"Great I get to spend another day with the losers" Sasuke said under his breath

"What was that" Naruto said

"Nothing" Sasuke replied

We walked forever, why did he have to take the longest route to the meadow? Once we finally reached the meadow I noticed there was only one tree and I knew right away where Kakashi would be. So being a girl and wanting shade I walked as fast as I could and then broke into a run to get to the tree first. I did, but just in the nick of time I took my seat at the end of the bottom of the tree and settled down comfortably. Once I got comfortable I noticed how tired I was, I looked around Naruto and Sasuke were playing with each other or was that fighting I couldn't tell. I looked beside me to find Kakashi staring right at me, as if he expected me to look at him or something. He turned his gaze back to his book and I turned my body enough to lie down. I was lying on my back looking up at the sky. I watched for awhile and eventually my head got sore so I propped myself up cleaned up my hair and moved a little closer to Kakashi, I fell back slowly and laid my head on Kakashi's lap. When he felt the pressure he looked at me with the weirdest expression at least I think, because I closed my eyes quickly after.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Kakashi asked

"I'm tired and my head hurts from being on the ground" I said

"Oh" He replied

I lay on his thigh for awhile slowly falling asleep and as I fell into a deeper sleep I felt I was being petted. He was doing it to me and it felt oh so good. I must have slept for at least an hour because when I woke the others, being Naruto and Sasuke were eating. I was just watching Kakashi with much interest he looked so hot from down here. I licked my lips unconsciously and seemed to spark his attention.

"Ahh your up Sakura-chan" He said greeting me.

"OH! Ahh yeah I just got up a few minutes ago" I replied sweetly

"The others are eating if you care to join them" Kakashi offered

"Nah I'm quite comfortable where I am thank you" I said I swear if he wasn't wearing his mask I would be able to see his blush.

"Soot yourself" He said ruffling my hair. I turned my head so that it was in the crook of his legs I could feel his hardness I moved my head far enough up that it lay just above his member and below his stomach. He was growing harder by the moment.

"Kakashi-sensei why are you hard?" I asked playing dumb (ok maybe not so much playing), he looked taken back by my question but seemed to play along

"Well you see Sakura-chan when a man gets aroused his..." "I know all that Sensei I want to know why you are hard it couldn't have been my fault could it?" I interrupted lifting my head so it could lay on his chest

"Well umm it possibly could have been partly you fault" He said looking me straight in the eye I broke the contact and looked over and Naruto and Sasuke they were off in there own world snogging so I thought it was my turn. I lifted my hand up, grabbed Kakashi's mask and pulled it down. He gasped at the contact and grabbed my hand.

"I was going to see it anyway" I said closing my eyes and began to kiss him. Unfortunately that was the last day I ever saw my Sensei again he went to Tsunade and put me on another team and then got a restraining order against me. Every time I tried to see him I never could. It broke my heart to know he never loved me for me. So being me I went back to loving Sasuke and that was what got me killed.

"Dearly Beloved We are gathered here today to honor the souls of the dead and the knew." The pastor said, "We are here to mourn the loss of Sakura Haruno I will now read a passage from her Diary, the we took after she died" As I watched in my ghost form I noticed that not one of Sasuke, Naruto who loved me with all his heart right or Kakashi were there. The seats were empty. Then the pastor began again,

"If you are reading this right now then you are at my funeral. Sasuke killed me because I beat Naruto to get out of my way. Well I am off now I bid you ado and warn you NEVER KISS KAKASHI SENSEI BEFOR YOU KNOW HE LOVES YOU. Oh, P.S Please don't ask my parents how I knew I was going to die because this was writen after I died." The pastor finished and the look on the crowds face was somthing to be desired.

Now this is what is writen on my grave stone.

Here Lies Sakura Haruno

Birth date Unknown Death Date Unknown

Beloved Daughter of No one

Beloved Friend of umm let me get back to you on that.

Yeah nice eh, stupid Parents don't even know my Birthday. Anyway this is it the end of my story take from it what you will but every great story has a moral find it out and it can help you through life.

* * *

Hey, hope you enjoyed and if you didn't well keep it to yourself.


End file.
